The present invention relates to pliers and more particularly to an improved parallel grip plier.
Parallel grip pliers are adapted to move a pair of jaws closer to each other in a path which is generally at right angles to the jaw teeth so that the jaws remain parallel to each other as they move toward and away from each other. This permits the jaws to firmly and positively grip articles between them. A number of these parallel grip pliers have been designed with a variety of operating mechanisms. Some of these mechanisms are complicated to assemble, expensive to manufacture and difficult to use.
The present invention overcomes these disadvantages and has for one of its objects the provision of an improved parallel grip plier which is simple to use.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an improved parallel grip plier which is inexpensive to manufacture.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an improved parallel grip plier which is easily assembled.